batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Duel44
This is My talk page. Welcome Hi, welcome to the wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Help category for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dear sir, please stop making this page. If info need be added go to the page Batman: The Animated Series and add info there. theres a section on the page to talk about the retooling of the show. (Retooled as "The New Batman Adventures") Thanks, Devilmanozzy 21:29, 21 January 2009 (UTC)devilmanozzy First hey mate, second categorise The Batman episodes, thirdly don't start pages that you're not gonna make properly, fourthly look at the other pages to see how the articles should look. Doomlurker 23:27, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry "don't start pages that you're not gonna make properly" wasn't aimed at you, there is another user that i meant to send that to. Doomlurker 23:45, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Excuse me For the Batman episodes could you please work properly on them, the category is not just "The batman episodes" you have to type, "The Batman episodes|???" to make it work, the Question marks are numbers E.G. JTV The category is "The Batman episodes|208, because it is the second season and the eighth episode.--Ventress112 18:09, 8 February 2009 (UTC) The category for acid flower is weapons. Doomlurker 22:39, 8 February 2009 (UTC) It must have been the other IP i blocked, you should be fine if you log in but i already blocked grevious112 but if he uses multiple computers i dunno what i can do to stop him. Doomlurker 16:47, 14 February 2009 (UTC) OOh, I saw your message, do you know someone named denis, I know him and his username. and, if you wish to speak to him, go onto his talk, he'll hear you trust me.----Ventress112 talk to him 17:14, 14 February 2009 (UTC) If it appears that you are blocked again just change computer. Doomlurker 01:28, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Excuse me, Duel, but if you want to change the Ep-nav of The batman, please change it properly (Change the List of The Batman Episodes as well), because I get to the episodes using that link, and I use that for my Ep-nav references, so please rearrange that if you wish to do rearanging.----Ventress112 911 / 20:55, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Excuse me, for your The Batman articles, I have noticed a problem, the links were not made, please create the links properly even if they are redlinks, the articles will be made eventually, the only guys you do not link to are the underlings (Thugs), I have improved your current articles but could you please try to do better in the future.----Ventress112 talk / 21:02, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I am very sorry that you found the order of my edits unsatisfactory, but as I mentioned above, I use the List of The Batman Episodes page as my reference guide. Thank you for your comment, I will try to improve in the future.----Ventress112 talk / 21:12, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you, I will use that for good in the future----Ventress112 talk / 22:05, 15 February 2009 (UTC) You know how ventress said she stuck to the order of the list well she put it in that order... Doomlurker 22:15, 15 February 2009 (UTC) I was just telling you that when she says "I use the List of The Batman Episodes page as my reference guide." She is the one that changed the order. Thank you for sorting it out and putting it in the right order. Doomlurker 22:24, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Question Duel, first of all congrats on getting on the top users list! Second, do you think we should change the overview of The Batman episodes, I've been wondering whether or not to do it and I nooticed that you like that series so I contacted you. Do you think we should *Put links in the overview to the different characters so that you have quick links to all the people in the episode? *Do the whole story in the overview section (Not just a little bit) so that everybody can "watch" it? *Finish the overview with a question to add suspense? *None of the above for the sake of laziness? If you have any ideas for me please contact me, please tell me which of the above you want or if you have another idea, what is it.----Ventress112 tell me what you think / 16:29, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I will gladly do it all if you think they are good ideas but you have better things to do.----Ventress112 talk / 16:30, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you for noticing that, I am working on putting it right as they are not exact same things, by the way, I feel that you don't like me is that so, if so please tell me why and I apologise for whatever I did----Ventress112 talk / 18:09, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Thank you for clarifying that, but, In the Batman episode The Laughing Bat The Joker uses Joker Venom to make Batman a Joker and in the other episodes, he uses Joker Gas to kill people. Though for the sake of not becoming your enemy, you can change it (If you want) and I will not change it back.----Ventress112 sorry / 18:21, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Sir, I have had a request from a user that you remove the "pages I created on this wiki" section of your user page as it appears to them that you claim to own the pages. thanks Doomlurker 21:41, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Harley and Ivy Sorry about that! shows how much attention i was paying when uploading. My Bad! I have sorted it, thanks for pointing it out. Doomlurker 22:31, 7 March 2009 (UTC) When making episodes leave the image at the top of the page and i will add it later. Doomlurker 00:00, 10 March 2009 (UTC) At the moment add the info onto the character pages under Batman Adventures in the In Other Media section. Where they are exclusive to the comic create a new article and as for teams that is an area that needs major work on this site as there is very little information about most of the teams. Doomlurker 21:01, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Yes make The False Face Society and False Facers. Doomlurker 22:49, 10 March 2009 (UTC) Staff Member Hi Duel44 I'm Rod12 I'm a Batman Wiki Staff Member and I wanted to let you know that recently me and Doomlurker have been considering adding new staff members to the Batman Wiki site and the Wonder Woman site which I'm also a Staff Member of and I wanted to tell you that we decided to add you to the staff page page on both sites because we think you deserve it and you've done such a great amount of good work on the Batman site and the Wonder Woman site we thought you deserve a nice promotion. Good luck and if you have any question on what your responsibilities might be or just want to talk about Batman or anything DC Comic Book relate or Comic Books in general just send me a message on my talk page. Well talk to you later and congraduations. Oh and if your wondering when you will become a staff member well as of today you are officially a staff member I just added you to the staff page a minute ago. From Rod12 IRC Please look at Forum:IRC channel?. GroceryBag 00:07, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Is there a vandal on here? If they aren't vandalising there is no reason to block them. Doomlurker 21:37, 19 March 2009 (UTC) No we do not what article are you talking about? Doomlurker 22:26, 23 March 2009 (UTC) It is to do with wikia not something that i have done. They should return at some point it is probably just routine maintenance. Doomlurker 22:53, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Considering that the tabs are down on pretty much all the wikis i can hardly do anything about it. If there is a problem its with the wiki server so stop telling me there is nothing i can do. Doomlurker 19:15, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know. Doomlurker 17:02, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Killer Moth Hi, Duel. Sorry we've been in a revert war over the Killer Moth page. This is my position: Cry for Justice takes place after Face the Face. As such, it's misleading to put that info before Face the Face, regardless of who the Killer Moth is. You're right that he's wearing Walker's costume. But we don't know that it's Walker and since no one is surprised that he is A. Alive and B. Not mutated, it seems likely that it's either the new guy in the classic costume or yet another new Killer Moth. With the lack of info, maybe the best compromise is to put the section after Face the Face but say that the identity of this Killer Moth is unknown? Rajah1 20:01, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Got your message. I still stand by what I said-- chronologically, Cry for Justice takes place after Face the Face. So it seems odd (and confusing) to have that info before the second Killer Moth's appearance. Someone reading the article would get the wrong idea about the sequence of events. But if you still disagree with moving it, yes, saying that the Justice Killer Moth is in the classic costume but at this time is unknown is the best way to go. Rajah1 08:44, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Batsuit Pictures. Hi Duel. This is probably a given but are the artwork of the Bat costume accessories from the The Essential Batman Encyclopedia? There is no source identifying it and you may want to add that for copyright purposes. Nice scanning work and thanks! Maphisto86 04:32, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Fanfic Cheers for the heads up, problem solved. Doomlurker 22:13, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Good work as always. Its a shame there doesn't seem to be a picture online of him from the comic but good article anyway. Doomlurker 16:38, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I usually delete those articles, thanks for pointing them out to me, I must have missed them! Doomlurker 23:05, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Images What good reason do you have for making the page look bad because of unfitting pictures? -- Batman Rider 04:05, January 24, 2010 (UTC)